


Aches and Pains

by Sugar_n_spice



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_spice/pseuds/Sugar_n_spice
Summary: Mikey has been having some severe headaches, and his brothers are concerned.





	1. Chapter 1

A sigh broke from Mikey’s mouth. He rubbed his head, wincing. The headache he had developed a few hours ago just wouldn’t go away. Finally, out of desperation, he went to Don. 

“Hey bro,” he greeted. Don looked up from his computer, frowning. 

“Mikey, if you touch anything, I’ll make sure you regret it!” Shuddering at that threat, Mikey quickly put his hands in the air. 

“Not here to mess with anything dude. I just…” he paused, not really wanting to ask for medicine. Don looked sharply at his little brother. 

“Nor am I going to protect you from Leo or Raph if you pranked them.” 

The constant reminders of his pranks finally got to Mikey, and he rolled his eyes. However, doing so sent a splitting pain through his already throbbing head and he quickly put pressure on his temples. The uncharacteristic action accompanied by a small whimper made Don realize that something was wrong. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, quickly going from irritated older brother to concerned medic. 

“I’ve got a headache,” Mikey whimpered. “It hasn’t gone away for like five hours.” Frowning, Don stood up and headed to the cabinet he kept his medicine in. Pulling out the bottle he wanted, he opened it and shook several pills into his palm.

“Here, take these. If you still have the headache in forty-five minutes, tell me. Until then, just try to relax.” Nodding gratefully, Mikey took the pills and dry swallowed them. Then he slunk out of Don’s lab, a grimace on his face. 

Don watched his brother leave, frowning slightly. He’s really not feeling good, he thought. Wish I hadn’t been such a jerk about his pranks. Thinking back over their interaction, the genius remembered the pained look on his brother’s face. Suddenly, he was filled with the desire to comfort Mikey. Without thinking twice, he headed out of the lab to find his baby brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey sat glumly in his room with only the nightlight illuminating it. The glare of the overhead light made his head hurt worse, so he had turned it off. Now he lay face down on his bed attempting to go to sleep, hoping that that would help the headache. However, he simply wasn’t tired. In the middle of contemplating asking Raph to knock him out, his door opened and a figure slipped in quietly. 

“Who is it?” he asked, barely above a whisper. 

“Just me,” Don replied. “I thought I’d come keep you some company. The purple-masked ninja made his way across the room, deftly avoiding the obstacles. 

“Here, I brought you something.” Mikey jumped when a cold rag was pressed to his head, but quickly relaxed as it began to soothe the ache. He relaxed even more as Don sat on the side of his bed and began to massage his shoulders. 

“Mmm. Thanks,” he murmured. It didn’t take long for his headache to begin to subside, and his eyelids began to droop. Sensing his brother’s approaching sleep, Don leaned over and gently pressed a kiss to Mikey’s forehead, then stood up. 

“Come see me when you wake up,” he whispered. “I’ll want to know if your headache is gone.” Receiving a wordless groan as his answer, Don turned and crept out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quietly, Don shut Mikey’s door, and turned around to come face to face with Leo. 

“What’s wrong with Mikey?” asked Leo. Letting out a stressed breath, Don told him,

“He had a migraine. I gave him some medicine and a backrub and put him to bed.” Leo nodded silently, knowing that Don wasn’t done. 

“I’m worried about him, Leo. He’s been getting headaches too often lately.” The leader’s brow furrowed as he thought about what Don had just said.

“He isn’t taking too much headache medicine is he? That could really harm him.” 

“I know that, Leo! You don’t have to tell me,” Don snapped. “And no, he hasn’t been taking medicine. Today was the first time.” The stressed genius heaved a sigh and began to walk toward his lab, Leo following closely. Finally, Don began to speak again. 

“I need to know what’s causing the headaches. It has to stop.” Leo shook his head. 

“They’re just headaches, Don. Everyone gets them occasionally. Maybe he’s growing or something like that.” Don rounded on his brother fiercely.

“They are NOT just headaches! He’s had at least one a day for the last two and a half weeks. That’s not normal, even if he was growing!” Leo’s jaw dropped. 

“Two and a half weeks?” he echoed incredulously. “No, that’s not normal. Go ahead and try to figure out what’s wrong with him.” 

Don nodded and ducked into his lab. However, before he disappeared completely, Leo grabbed his arm and turned him around. Ducking his head, Leo gently kissed Don. 

“It’s okay. I know you can figure it out,” he soothed. “Don’t worry too much.” Smiling gratefully, Don whisked into his lab. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He didn’t expect to see Leo sitting at the table staring into space. After guzzling a mouthful of water, Raph snapped his fingers at his brother. 

“Hey, Leo, whatcha doin’?” Leo shook off his trance and looked at the cup of cold tea in his hands. 

“Ehh… Just thinking,” he replied. Raph rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, ‘cause that weren’t obvious. What were ya thinkin’ about?” Noting the worried creases on Leo’s face, he sat down and waited expectantly. Leo collected his thoughts for a minute before speaking.

“Well, Don’s worried about Mikey.” Raph interrupted impatiently.

“What’s wrong with the nutball?” Ignoring the interruption, Leo continued.

“Mikey’s been having a lot of headaches lately. Today it got so bad he asked for medicine. Don said that he’s been having these headaches every day for a couple of weeks. He thinks there might be something wrong with Mikey.”

Raph frowned. This was not what he had been expecting from a moody Leo. He almost refuted the seriousness of the situation, but closed his mouth as he thought over the last few weeks. All the subtle signs that he had missed until now: Mikey keeping the volume low when he played his games, wincing randomly throughout the day, and being slightly off-balance for training. There was definitely something wrong with the rambunctious turtle. 

“Don’t ya worry, Leo, we’ll figure out what’s wrong. We’ll figure out how ta fix our little bro.” His rumbling reassurances calmed Leo slightly. The blue-masked ninja finally locked eyes with his brother. 

“Thanks Raph. I was getting too worried.” Raph smirked. 

“Yeah, I know. ‘S my job to keep you grounded.” Leaning forward until his beak nearly touched Leo’s he whispered, “And I intend to do my job.” Then he closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Leo’s lips. 

It didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen, tongues tangling together. Finally Raph pulled back, panting lightly. 

“And how, pray tell, was that supposed to keep me grounded?” Leo demanded breathlessly. Instead of the flippant answer he expected, Raph surprised him by seriously replying,

“You tend to get caught up in your worry and forget that we’re here to share your burden. That kiss is a reminder that you’re not alone.” Touched by this depth of feeling from the normally impatient sibling, Leo smiled. 

“Thanks. I’ll remember that.” Raph’s customary smirk slipped back into place. 

“Ah, shell,” he replied. “I was hopin’ to hafta remind you again!” Leo’s smile widened.

“On second thought, I seem to have forgotten what you meant,” he teased. Laughing triumphantly, Raph surged forward to claim his brother’s lips again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headaches are getting worse, and worry begins to build.

Mikey opened his eyes, only to immediately slam them shut again. His head really hurt. Even the simple act of moving sent sharp pains racing through him. Whimpering, Mikey lay very still. 

‘Need Donnie,’ he thought. ‘Have to get Donnie!’

With that thought, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and shakily stood up. A combination of the pain of moving and lightheadedness nearly sent him to his knees. However, Mikey was determined to get to his genius brother, hoping that Don would know what was wrong with him. He managed a few shaky steps, but finally the pain was so bad that he crumpled to the floor. 

Nearly sobbing, Mikey continued to be driven by the thought that he needed Don. Eventually, he reached into his belt for his shell cell, and just managed to push the panic button before blacking out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

With deadly precision, Leo moved through a kata. His blades sliced through the air silently, in perfect control. Sweat was just beginning to run down his face when the emergency tones went off on his shell cell. Grabbing at it, he looked down to see that Mikey had pushed his panic button. Wondering what in the world could have instigated that, Leo ran out of the dojo and headed towards Mikey’s room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph grunted as he hit his punching bag. Fiercely, he followed that up with a roundhouse kick. Then he stopped to steady his bag, panting hard. Deciding he had worked out enough for now, he headed to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. His intentions changed when the emergency tones on his shell cell went off, however. Jerking the small device from his belt, he saw that Mikey had activated his panic button. Raph didn’t think about it twice, he just took off for his little brother’s room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donnie leaned back in his chair, reading the heavy tome propped against his desk. Recently he had decided a break from his normal pursuits was in order, so he began to study Galileo’s works. The man’s theories, very advanced for his time, intrigued Don. Then the emergency tones went off on his shell cell. Don jumped, sending the book crashing to the floor, and grabbed his phone. It was flashing orange, showing that Mikey was the one to activate the panic button. Thoroughly worried, Don quickly rushed out the door towards the youngest turtle’s room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three met in the hall outside of Mikey’s room. With an impatient shake of his head, Don kept the other two from asking him what was going on. Instead, he motioned for silence and carefully opened his brother’s door. 

“Oh, hell!” he swore, rushing in. 

Raph and Leo looked at each other, shocked. Don absolutely never swore, so even the mild word meant he was upset. Following him into the room, they were horrified to find their purple-masked brother kneeling beside an unconscious Mikey in the middle of the room. 

“Quick, we need to get him to the lab!” Don informed them, picking his baby brother up 

“Leo, I need you to go pull out a sterile needle and vial. I’m going to need to draw some of his blood. Raph, you grab a cold, wet cloth. It’ll help soothe his headache some.” 

As Don issued his orders, he was moving rapidly towards his lab. His brothers ran ahead to take care of their assignments. Looking at his brother’s face that, even while unconscious, was crumpled in pain, Don murmured, 

“Hang in there, buddy. We’re gonna fight back, whatever this is.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo paced around Don’s lab, waiting for Mikey to wake up. It had been nearly twenty minutes since they had found him, and Don was still analyzing the blood they had taken. Raph was in his room, beating the stuffings out of his punching bag. Suddenly, a shaky sigh from the bed arrested Leo’s movements. Turning around, he saw that Mikey’s eyes were open a tiny bit.

“Mikey? You awake?” Leo asked, as he moved over next to the bed. 

“Yeah,” Mikey groaned weakly. “But I kinda wish I wasn’t.” 

Don heard the exchange and walked over. 

“I drew some blood and I’m testing it for drugs and stuff now.” 

Mikey managed a half-smile. 

“I sure hope you find something,” he whispered. “Cause I don’t want to be the weak brother.” 

The worry in Mikey’s voice as he expressed that thought made Leo shake his head. His forest green hand shot up to cup Mikey’s cheek. 

“Don’t you ever think that,” he whispered fiercely. “You’re not weak.” 

A ding from one of Don’s machines interrupted the moment, and Don whisked over to check it. Looking at the results caused him to inhale sharply. 

“Leo, go get Raph,” Don ordered. 

With no dispute, Leo left quickly. Facing away from Mikey, Don screwed his eyes shut and leaned heavily against his work table. 

‘How am I going to tell them?” he thought miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on DeviantArt under Ams18


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers that bring more questions....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Don, sweet Leo, scared Mikey, caring Raph.

When Leo and Raph returned to Don’s lab, they found their brilliant brother leaning against his desk, an inscrutable look on his face. Mikey was still wincing against the pain in his head, but he was at least sitting up and leaning against the wall. 

“Did ya figure out what the issue is?” Raph demanded. 

Leo elbowed his impatient brother, but also looked expectantly at Don. 

“I think I did,” Don said, his voice cool and level. 

All of his brothers recognized his clinically detached voice, and immediately knew it wasn’t going to be good news. 

“Just tell us, Dr. Don,” Mikey said, attempting to be funny. 

None of his brothers laughed, however, and he dropped his pretences and got serious. 

“Am I going to die?” his quivering voice had Leo hurrying over to hug him. 

“There’s a high possibility of that,” Don stated grimly. “I found out that you’re having a severe anaphylactic reaction to something. Each time you react, it gets worse. So unless we can figure out what it is and get rid of it, there’s a high chance of you going into full out anaphylactic shock which could impede your airways, leading to asphyxiation and cardiac arrest.” 

Seeing all three of his brothers just staring blankly at him, he translated his medical jargon.

“In other words, you’re allergic to something. If we don’t figure out what it’s going to keep getting worse until you can’t breathe, and you’ll probably die of either asphyxiation or a heart attack.” 

A stunned silence filled the room for a moment. Don turned away from his brothers to look at his work table, dreading what would happen when the initial shock wore off. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before he heard Raph’s fist slam into the wall, followed immediately by the sickening crunch of bones snapping. Mikey let out a strangled sob and stumbled out of the room. Leo sat silently for a minute before issuing a commanding statement. 

“We’ll just figure out what he’s allergic to.” 

“Do you think I haven’t tried to figure that out?” Don fell out of his doctor mode into brother mode. “I’ve racked my brain for anything that we’ve been introduced to in the last month and a half that he could have developed an allergy to!” 

Whirling, Don finally faced his surprised leader. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Raph was also staring at him. 

“You know what? We live in a freaking SEWER, Leo. How the hell am I supposed to track down what he’s reacting to? It could be a new chemical they’re treating the water with, or it could be a new type of fungus growing somewhere. I don’t know!” 

With that scathing and panicked speech, Don ran out of his lab, leaving behind him two speechless brothers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo let himself into Mikey’s room and crept toward his baby brother’s bed. By the glimmer of the nightlight, he could see the sea green turtle curled up in the farthest corner of his bed. 

“Mikey?” he whispered. 

The only he got was a whimper followed by a loud sniff. Crawling onto the bed, Leo gathered Mikey up in a hug. The smaller turtle was silently sobbing, and at the same time clutching his head in pain. 

“Shh,” Leo soothed. “We’ll figure it out. Just sleep, little bro. It’ll help.” 

“Leo? I don’t wanna die.” Mikey’s pathetic proclamation made Leo’s heart ache. 

Wordlessly, the ninja leader rocked back and forth, rubbing Mikey’s shell. Then, he opened his mouth and quietly started singing a lullaby. 

“Just close your eyes   
The sun is going down  
You’ll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light   
You and I’ll be safe and sound.” 

By the time he finished the song, Mikey had fallen asleep, breathing deeply. His head was nestled against Leo’s neck. Attempting to find the strength he knew he would need, Leo leaned his head on top of his brother’s and closed his eyes, finally allowing the tears to slip out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph followed Don as he ran out of the lair and headed into the sewers. After nearly three miles of hard running, he finally caught up to his genius brother. Don was leaning against a railing looking into a swirling chasm of water. 

“Ya okay, braniac?” Raph gently asked. 

“What do you think? I just had to tell my baby brother that he might die soon.” There was no venom in Don’s words, just weary resignation. 

The hothead’s breath hitched as he was reminded of Mikey’s sickness. Closing the gap between the genius and himself, Raph wrapped his arms around the olive green turtle. 

“Don’t run from us,” he rumbled. “Now is a time we really need to stick together. Otherwise there’s no way we’ll figure out how to fix Mikey.” 

Don exhaled heavily, then turned to face his brother, never stepping out of the arms encircling him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he leaned forward to kiss the face in front of him. 

“Raph,” he whined, “Please. I want to forget, just for a minute.” 

Raph didn’t have to ask what his brother meant. Silently, he led the genius away from the chasm and into one of the dark tunnels. Here, he backed him up to the wall and carefully leaned into him, kissing him deeply. Tears dripped from both sets of eyes and mingled on their skin. 

Finally, Raph pulled back for a breath before leaning in again, this time nipping at Don’s neck. The olive green turtle arched into the blissful feeling. Gasps flowed from Don’s mouth as Raph’s hands roamed down his sides to his hips. Suddenly, Raph grabbed his brother’s tail, and gently stroked it.

Don moaned and bucked his hips forward, grinding his groin against Raph’s. The red-masked ninja jumped a bit at feeling the delicious sensation. Pleased with his results, Don continued to buck his hips in time with Raph’s strokes of his tail. Soon, he could no longer contain his growing erection, and he dropped down. 

Immediately, one of Raph’s calloused hands closed around the throbbing flesh, and Don moaned as this feeling was coupled with that of the fingers on his tail. Wanting to share the pleasure, he reached down and rubbed his fingers against Raph’s slit, encouraging the hothead to drop down. 

Moving quickly, Raph took his hand off of Don’s dick and sucked on his fingers. Once they were sufficiently wet, he pressed one into Don’s entrance. Gasping at the new sensation, the genius stroked his brother faster, doing his best to drive him wild. 

Before long, Don was thoroughly prepped. Raph stared deeply into his brother’s entrancing eyes. 

“Hard?” he asked. 

A quick nod was all the response he got, but it was enough. The hothead plunged into his lover with no further delay. Don let out a breathy moan as he was entered, raising his hands to pull Raph closer. After a few thrusts, Raph grabbed Don’s ass and lifted a bit. 

“Jump up,” he husked. 

Shuddering at the hungry tone, Don obeyed, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Raph’s waist. In this position, every thrust slammed into his prostrate, eliciting endless churrs from the addle-brained genius. At the same time, the friction between their plastrons stroked his erection. 

With all the tension in both bodies, it wasn’t long until the brothers hit their climax. Panting heavily, Don shakily put his feet on the ground and allowed Raph to pull out of him. Lovingly, he leaned forward and kissed his red-masked brother. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Now let’s go take care of your hand and figure out what Mikey’s allergic to.” 

A grim chuckle flowed from Raph’s mouth. 

“Now you’re talking. Just remember, Don, we don’t give up. Eva’. ‘Specially when it’s our baby bro’s life at stake.” 

Olive green met emerald as Don nuzzled his brother’s neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“Ah love ya too, braniac. But don’tcha dare turn this into a sappy moment!” Raph protested. 

Smiling a bit, Don silently grabbed his brother’s unbroken hand and led him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Safe and Sound" belongs to Taylor Swift!


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, I have an idea.” Don was standing in front of his brothers, a slightly hopeful look on his face. Leo was glad for any sign of hope from their medic. 

“Then tell us,” he prompted. 

“I think we should go out to Casey’s farmhouse. That way we can figure out if Mikey is allergic to something new in the sewers. The fresh air should do him some good.” 

The purple-masked mutant watched as all three of his brothers reacted favorably to the idea. 

“If you all agree, we should leave as soon as possible,” he reminded them. Leo nodded and took over.

“Raph, call Casey and see if he minds us using the farm house. I’ll pack up some food and supplies. Don, you take care of whatever you’ll need. Mikey, you’re in charge of blankets and pillows.” 

All of the ninjas quickly moved to do as directed by their leader. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took about two hours to be ready to leave. Running one last check on what they had, Leo finally gave the okay to head out. According to custom, Leo drove while Donnie navigated. Raph and Mikey just relaxed in the back of the Battleshell. 

Because of his headaches Mikey hadn’t been getting very good sleep lately, so it wasn’t very long before he fell asleep with his head in Raph’s lap. The hotheaded turtle allowed himself a gentle smile as he watched his little brother sleep. The peaceful look on the youngest turtle’s face reminded Raph of the beginning of their relationship.

**flashback**

Mikey was moping. And when Mikey was moping the entire lair suffered. With his snarled answers to questions, death glares, and sulky silence, the sea-green turtle was acting like a carbon copy of Raph. And to his older brothers, that simply wasn’t acceptable. 

Donnie went out of his way to find new games for Mikey. Leo praised him more than necessary in training. Raph even let the youngest have the TV remote without a fight. Nothing was helping, though. 

Over the last several years, Raph had become fond of his brothers in a more-than-brotherly way. Because of this, he was really suffering at seeing the normally cheerful turtle depressed. However, as his observed his youngest brother, he noticed that Leo and Donnie were also looking at Mikey with lust and longing in their eyes. Gathering up all his courage, Raph decided to confront his brothers. 

After a slightly awkward conversation, they worked out that they all loved each other deeper than brotherhood, and that that extended to Mikey. As they talked, they came up with the theory that Mikey must feel the same way, but didn’t want to approach any of them and get shoved away. 

Together the three of them cornered Mikey. They were determined to talk to him, and to get down to the bottom of his problems. 

“Mikey, the three of us have talked and figured some stuff out. We love each other, and want to be mates.” Leo paused to gauge his youngest brother’s reaction. The blue-eyed turtle didn’t look disgusted, so he continued. 

“And, well, we’d like you to join us.” Mikey’s face was totally unreadable as he asked,

“What, so I don’t feel left out?” Not expecting this reaction, all three of the older turtles were silent for a minute before Raph spoke up.

“No! We… I love you. I want to comfort you when you’re upset, hold you when you’re tired, and make you feel safe when you’re scared.” Raph’s face darkened in a blush as he blurted out his declaration. Mikey’s features softened a bit, but he looked at his other two brothers expectantly. 

“I love you too, Mikey,” Don reassured him. “And I really do want to have a relationship with you.”

“I feel the same. Really,” Leo stated, reaching to hold Mikey’s hand. Having heard from each of his brothers that they loved him, Mikey melted into Leo’s arms, tears escaping his eyes. 

“I love you guys too,” he whispered. “But I was so worried that you wouldn’t love me, or that you would think I’m disgusting that I didn’t want to tell you.” 

Raph and Don moved closer to join the hug, encircling their quivering baby brother. Tears were wiped away and kisses shared. 

**end flashback**

It had been a month or so since then. The four boys had enjoyed exploring their relationships, although they hadn’t shared the news with April and Casey. They weren’t sure that their human friends would be very supportive, since it was outside the social norm. 

A sudden jolt as the battleshell pulled off the road onto a dirt driveway roused Mikey. Smiling at the sleepy confusion in his brother’s face, Raph leaned forward to kiss Mikey. 

“Best way to wake up ever!” the cheerful ninja grinned. 

“Alright, everyone out! And make sure you grab some stuff to take inside.” Leo’s voice interrupted the quiet moment between the bright-banded brothers. Sticking his tongue out at the back of the leader’s head, Mikey did as he had been told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ninjas had been at the farmhouse for a day and a half, and so far Mikey hadn’t had any headaches. Everyone was beginning to relax and just enjoy the break from their normal life. 

Mikey had decided that it was time to make up for missed pranks, so he had gotten a water balloon and filled it with diluted paint. He was waiting to drop it on Raph from a tree branch when the prank went horribly wrong. Instead of Raph wandering by as Mikey had planned, Leo sat below the tree. Despite Mikey’s attempts to be invisible, the leader’s superior ninja skills allowed him to locate his younger brother and see what was in his hand. Thinking that the prank was meant for him, Leo launched a shuriken at the balloon, bursting it open on Mikey. 

After a lot of indignant spluttering, complaining, and explanation, Leo realized his mistake. Laughing at the disgruntled look on his pink-spotted brother, the forest green turtle offered to help clean him off. 

The two headed inside for a shower, Mikey being careful not to splatter paint everywhere. Once they had stripped of their pads and masks, they hopped in the shower, enjoying the warm water. Leo soaped up a washcloth and began scrubbing at the paint spots on his little brother. 

Mikey began to lose himself in the feel of Leo’s hands on him. One swipe that happened to brush his tail pulled a loud churr out of him. Leo froze for a moment, and then smirked as he once again brushed against the small appendage. Rolling his hips, Mikey churred once again, and then grabbed at Leo’s hips to pull him closer. 

It didn’t take much petting and kissing for both of them to drop down. Leo quickly scooped up some of their precome to use as lube. As he distracted Mikey by pumping his erection, he gently pressed a finger into his hole. Mikey jumped a bit at the intrusion, but relaxed, knowing that Leo would make it feel really good. 

A few moments later, Mikey was prepped and both were getting to the bursting point. Carefully, Leo lined his dick up with Mikey’s entrance and pushed in. The heat that swallowed him never failed to make him moan in pleasure. Mikey’s grip tightened on Leo’s hips, indicating his discomfort, so the leader paused to let his little brother get accustomed to the intrusion. 

When he was ready, Mikey rolled his hips, silently pleading for Leo to move. The forest-green mutant complied, thrusting deeply into the waiting heat. 

“Ahh, Mikey! You’re so good,” Leo moaned. As he snapped his hips forward again, he managed to find Mikey’s prostrate, causing the younger turtle to churr loudly. 

“Leo,” he moaned, then buried his face in Leo’s neck, gently bit down on his collarbone. The tiny bit of pain stirred something in Leo, and his pace became rather frantic. 

It didn’t take many more hits to Mikey’s sweet spot to make him come, churring out his completion. As his anal muscle clenched around Leo, the older turtle also came, whispering Mikey’s name. 

The two just stood for a moment, enjoying the afterglow. Then Mikey turned his head slightly to press a gentle kiss to Leo’s neck. 

“You’re awesome, dude,” he informed his brother. Leo just laughed and kissed Mikey. 

“You are too!” he agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was dinner time, and everyone was in the kitchen but Mikey. Don looked worried. 

“I’m going to go find him,” he told the other two. The genius quickly searched the house bottom to top. Finally he opened the door to Mikey’s room, to find a blanket over the window and a miserable Mikey huddled on his bed. 

“They’re back, Don,” he sniffled. “I thought I was finally getting better and now they’re back!” 

His heart aching for his brother, Don walked over to give him a hug. As he did so, he thought of the noises he had heart coming from the bathroom. Suddenly, his stomach dropped in dread. He thought he might have an idea what Mikey was allergic to, but it would be devastating if it was true!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theories formed and tested.

Raph fidgeted nervously from his place near the door. Don had called yet another meeting about Mikey’s headaches, and from the look on his face, it wasn’t good news. Leo sat across the room, unblinkingly staring at the genius, waiting to hear what he had to say. Mikey was curled on his bed, still squinting against the pain of his latest headache. 

“Okay, so after some recent occurrences, I think I may know what Mikey’s allergic to.” Don kept his voice cool and even. 

“Great! That’s good news!” Mikey rejoiced. Leo, however, looked closely at Don.

“So why do you look so upset?” he asked. Heaving a sigh, the purple-masked ninja shook his head. 

“I’m fairly certain, although I won’t be sure without testing, that Mikey reacts to semen.” Silence fell over the room as each of the brothers attempted to absorb that information. 

“Semen?” Raph growled. “Of all the fuckin’ things he could be allergic to it had to be come?” Mikey’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

“But.. but if I’m allergic to that…. I can’t… but…” his splutters would have been comical if it were under any other circumstances. Squeezing his eyes shut, Don nodded. 

“Yes, if you’re allergic to semen it will be more difficult to have sexual intercourse. However, before I say with finality that that is the problem, we should test the theory. In order to do so, I would like you to avoid being intimate with anyone.” Don observed the horrified look on his youngest brother’s face and sharply added: “Unless you would prefer to risk your life to have sex!” Finally, Leo spoke up.

“You heard Don. No sex with Mikey for… uh, Don, how long?” The resident medic sighed a bit as he answered.

“I would say about a week. If he doesn’t have an attack for the entire week, we’ll know that it was the semen.” 

“Fine,” Mikey muttered. “But we can still kiss and cuddle, right?” Don smiled at his incorrigible brother.

“Of course! Just nothing that involves you coming in contact with semen.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The no-sex week was almost up, and Mikey hadn’t had any headaches. In order to support the youngest turtle, the older three decided that they too would abstain. Meanwhile, they had been enjoying their unexpected vacation at the farm house. They spent as much time as possible outside, soaking up the sunshine they didn’t get to enjoy in the city. 

Today, they were playing hide-and-seek. Leo had decided to use it as training, since it would work on their stealth. He had been it, and was seeking his brothers. Unsurprisingly, he caught Don and Raph, neither of whom were the greatest at stealth. But he was having trouble finding the orange-banded turtle. 

By their rules, if the “it” person hadn’t found someone by the time forty-five minutes were up, the hider won. Everyone was amazed when the forty-five minutes had passed and Mikey hadn’t been found. Normally he couldn’t sit still long enough to avoid being found. Leo let out a yell, letting the sea-green mutant know that the game was over. Much to their surprise, he crawled out of a mud puddle nearby. 

“Haha, dudes, that was totally the most epic place to hide ever!” Mikey declared, shaking excess mud off of himself. 

“The puddle? Mikey, how did you manage that?” Don demanded. 

“Pssh, easy. I covered myself with mud and used a reed to breathe. I got the idea from a comic book I was reading the other day. But let’s not detract from the fact that I, Hamato Michelangelo, Battle Nexus Champ kicked your asses in a game of hide and seek.” 

“I would smack you right now if you weren’t coated in smelly mud,” Raph growled, shaking his fist at his brother. 

“Cool! I should wear mud more often!” Mikey’s enthusiasm was interrupted by Leo, who ordered the smaller turtle to go take a shower. 

“You stink. So you can’t come to the kitchen for dinner until you’ve cleaned up.” Grumbling, Mikey walked to the farm house to do as he had been told. Laughing at his youngest brother, Leo turned to the other two. 

“So, who’s cooking dinner?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph grinned proudly at the Asian stir-fry he had made. It looked and smelled delicious, and he was hungry. Both of his older brothers were ready to eat, but Mikey was taking forever in the shower. Moving to the door, Raph yelled up the stairs.

“Hey, nutball! Get down here ‘fore I decide to eat yer food!” This threat was met by the clattering of Mikey nearly falling down the stairs to get at his food. 

“Don’t you dare!” he retorted. “I’m a growing turtle and need my food.”

The brothers sat at the table, enjoying their food. It wasn’t often that they had Asian food, but all of them really liked it. 

“I didn’t know you were such a good cook, Raph,” Leo praised. Raph blushed a bit at the unusual compliment. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. Don was about to say something, when he caught sight of Mikey wincing. 

“What’s wrong, Mikey?” he demanded. The sea-green turtle’s mouth was open, but he was struggling to breathe. Wheezing sounds came from his throat, scaring Don. 

“Leo, make sure he stays upright so his airways remain open! I’ll be right back!” the genius snapped as he ran out of the room. Raph stared at his little brother, very concerned. Mikey’s eyes were wild as he fought for air. 

“’Ey, Mikey, just try ta calm down. Take a breath in, hold it, and release.” He tried to keep his voice calm so as to soothe the struggling turtle. Leo stood behind Mikey, holding his head upright. The youngest brother was thrashing by the time Don burst back into the room. 

The genius moved swiftly, uncapping the needle in his hand and plunging it into Mikey’s thigh. It took a few seconds, but finally the drugs kicked in and Mikey’s breathing began to regulate. 

“What was that?” Raph asked Don. 

“An epi-pen. I brought one just in case. I’m so glad I did.” 

“What happened?” Mikey’s shaky voice cut in. Don sighed, hating what he was about to say.

“You came in contact with whatever you’re allergic to. This time your reaction was worse than before.” Mikey stared at him, tears in his eyes. 

“But I haven’t had sex!” he exclaimed. 

“I know. This just means that semen isn’t what you’re allergic to.” Don attempted to hide the despair in his voice. 

“So we’re pretty much back ta square one.” Raph stated, looking at his brothers hopelessly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph prowled the halls of the old farm house. After the episode that afternoon, he was having trouble sleeping. He was about to head downstairs to get some water when a noise from Mikey’s room stopped him. Pausing by the door, he waited to hear the noise again. This time he was able to tell that it was a muffled sob. Opening the door, the sai expert slipped into the dark room. 

“Mikey? Ya okay?” he asked. A sniffle met his ears, followed by a shaky reply.

“I had a nightmare.” 

Hating to hear the fear in his little brother’s voice, Raph made his way over to the bed and felt around for Mikey. Once he found him, the older turtle lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around the sad ninja. 

“What about?” he asked, his low voice soothing Mikey’s sobs. 

“I couldn’t breathe. Over and over again, I kept feeling like I couldn’t breathe.” Mikey’s voice caught on a sob. “I thought we had figured out what it was! That’s twice now that I’ve gotten better, only to get worse.”

“I’m so sorry,” Raph’s voice showed that he too was close to tears, which caught Mikey’s attention. 

“Raph? What’s wrong?” 

“When we were little, I swore I would protect you. You’re my little brother, and I wasn’t gonna let anything hurt you. But this time the enemy isn’t something I can beat up on. I feel so useless.” Mikey reached up to cup his brother’s cheek and felt a tear drip onto his hand. 

“I love you, Raphie. And you can still protect me.” Surprised by this statement, Raph asked for an explanation.

“Well, I can’t sleep because of these dreams. But I never have nightmares when I’m sleeping with one of my brothers. So if you’ll stay here for the night, you can protect me from nightmares.” Brokenly laughing at Mikey’s logic, Raph nodded. 

“I’ll stay. It’ll help me, too.” His strong arms closed around Mikey, drawing as close as was physically possible. Gently, he pressed a warm kiss to the smaller turtle’s forehead. The two cuddled for a while before succumbing to sleep. 

At the door, Leo smiled a bit. It was always nice to see Raph’s sweet side. The leader had heard Mikey’s sobs and come to investigate, but the hothead had beat him to it. Since it looked like Mikey was being taken care of, the sword master headed back to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Mikey stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, it was to find Don sitting at the table with a huge mug of coffee and a notepad. The half-asleep turtle just blinked at the sight, not quite awake enough to speak the question in his mind. 

“Wondering what I’m doing?” Don seemed to read his brother’s mind. Mutely, Mikey nodded. “I was waiting for you. Grab some breakfast, we need to talk.” Finally, the younger turtle opened his mouth. 

“I don’t really…” a huge yawn interrupted him. “Ahh… I don’t really talk in the morning, in case you didn’t know.” Don nodded. 

“Yes, I know. That’s why I said to grab some breakfast. By the time you’re done, you should be awake enough. We need to go over circumstances leading up to your allergic reactions. If we can figure out what is the common denominator, we’ll know what you’re reacting to!” Mikey just nodded, and stumbled to the fridge. 

Don sighed. He could tell from the smaller turtle’s half-open eyes that it would be a while before they could have an intelligible conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on DeviantArt as Ams18


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play time, near death experiences, and yet another possibility.

It had been a frustrating few hours. Don had made a list of every time Mikey had a headache in the last two weeks. Then, with his younger brother’s help, he listed the circumstances several hours prior to each attack. But they were getting nowhere. There was absolutely no common factor between all of them. 

With the lack of progress, Mikey was getting whiny and petulant, his way of covering up how worried he was. In return, Don was snippy. Leo happened to walk in on the middle of an exchange between the two. 

“Do-on!! I’ve told you everything! Can I go outside now?” Mikey whined. 

“Sure, go ahead! Maybe you’ll have another attack and we can figure out the cause. Brilliant plan!” The sarcastic comeback was ignored by the smaller figure. 

“Uh, guys,” Leo interceded, “Maybe you should take a break. Go cool off for a bit, then try again.” 

Don just rolled his eyes at the suggestion, but Mikey flashed his leader a brilliant smile before fleeing out the door. 

“Gee, thanks Leo. I needed something else to interrupt our research!” The blue-masked ninja just stared at his brother for a minute. 

“I’m pretty sure you could use a break from being Dr. Don for a while. Tell me, how many times in the last week have you looked at Mikey and seen your brother and not a patient?” Don was about to protest when he realized just how right Leo was. His face relaxed into a smirk as he ran out the door after his little brother. 

Leo watched him go and sighed. How he wished that this whole fiasco had never occurred. If something were to happen to Mikey, their family would fall apart. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Squealing with joy, Mikey swung through the trees in the forest. He loved being up high, having the wind in his face. Just as he landed on a wide branch of the burly oak at the edge of the forest, Don stepped around the trunk from a different branch to confront him. 

“Aww, do we have to get back to work already?” This time Mikey’s whine was genuine and unforced. The sea-green mutant was surprised to see an uninhibited smile spread across Don’s face. 

“Nope. We’re not going back to that until at least tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Right now, since the sex ban is lifted, I’m ready for some turtle flesh.” Caught by surprise at the sudden declaration, Mikey giggled at the leer on his brother’s face. 

“You’ll have to catch me first!” he challenged, swinging back the direction he had originally come from. Laughing, Don took up chase, knowing he would eventually catch the fleeing ninja. 

Sure enough, less than ten minutes later the genius caught up, grabbing Mikey’s arm and pushing him against a tree trunk. Here Don trapped him by putting an arm on either side of him and leaning in close. He was panting heavily, not from exertion but from excitement. Mikey had developed a very sensuous way of moving whenever he was running from his brothers, and it never failed to ignite their lust. 

“Oh no, poor helpless me has been caught by a big bad Donnie-boy. Whatever shall I do?” Mikey lamented teasingly. 

“Well,” Don growled back, “You could pay a fee for me to give you safe passage home.” Mikey scuffed his foot against the bark. 

“But I don’t have anything to give you,” he whispered, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Then I’ll just have to take the fee out of your ass,” Don retorted, knowing that it excited his baby bro when he talked dirty. Sure enough, Mikey drew in a shuddering breath. 

“Promise?” he asked. Don’s hands slipped down to his waist, one holding him in place while the other rubbed firmly against the slit in his plastron. 

“Oh, I promise,” he said. “I’m gonna pound into you until everything you have is mine. Your come is my payment.” 

Shuddering under his brother’s masterful touch, Mikey whimpered. Unable to contain himself, he pressed his lips to Don’s neck, kissing every bit of skin he could reach. Groaning, the older turtle tilted his face downward so he could catch Mikey’s mouth in his own. 

Olive green hands caressed Mikey’s dick as it dropped down. Breaking from the kiss, the younger turtle pulled some lube out of his belt. 

“H-here,” he stuttered. “I… oh, god, Donnie! I brought this.” Turned on even further by his youngest brother’s stuttering, Don took the tube and smirked. 

“Looks like my innocent little victim was ready for anything,” he purred. 

It only took a minute for the genius to spread lube over his fingers and push one into Mikey’s ass. The smaller mutant hissed a bit at the burn, but was quickly distracted by the soft licks and kisses Don began to place all over his face. Carefully, Don started to pump his finger, wiggling it to stretch Mikey’s entrance. It didn’t take long for him to get Mikey moaning out his name. 

“Ohhh, Doonnnie…. I’m not… not gonna… last,” the orange-masked ninja managed to gasp out. Circling his fingers around Mikey’s member, Don squeezed, pulling a strangled groan from the turtle. 

“Not yet,” he whispered. Then he pulled his finger out and used the residual lube to slick up his cock. As soon as he felt wet enough, Don began to slip his length into Mikey’s waiting ass. 

“Mikey! So… tight,” he moaned. “I love how tight your ass is. Like it’s hungry for my dick.” As he began to pump in and out of Mikey, he continued to talk dirty, wringing many gasps and churrs from his little brother. 

“Too good,” he purred. “You’re so good. I’m not gonna last long!” 

Mikey was unable to form coherent words at this point, so he reached around Don and pinched his tail, sending spikes of pleasure through the olive-green turtle. Encouraged by the deep churr coming from his brother, Mikey repeated his action while pulling gently in time with Don’s thrusts. It didn’t take long for the double-stimulation to push Don over the edge, exploding inside of Mikey. His final strong thrust pushed straight into Mikey’s prostrate, causing the younger one to climax as well. 

For a few minutes the brothers stayed entangled, still balancing on the branch while attempting to catch a breath. Finally, Don pulled out of Mikey, albeit a bit reluctantly. Looking into his brother’s eyes, the genius reached up to cup Mikey’s cheek.

“I’ve missed you so much, bro,” he whispered. “I’ve been so busy trying to fix you that I didn’t take time to just enjoy you.” Brilliant blue met chocolate brown as Mikey replied.

“I know you were just worried about me. I love you bro!” 

They stood there in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company. Finally, they decided they should probably head back to the farmhouse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

By that evening, Mikey was worn out. Both Leo and Raph had also waylaid him, wanting to celebrate the end of the sex ban. Then all four of the brothers had done some sparring after dinner. Now Mikey was tired, sore, and dirty. What he really wanted was a long, hot shower. 

With this in mind, he grabbed a towel from the hall closet and dashed to the bathroom. Turning the water on to heat up, he stripped off his mask and gear, then stepped under the liquid stream of warmth. 

Several minutes later, as Leo was walking past the hallway bathroom he heard some strange sounds coming from within. Frowning a bit, he paused at the door and listened, trying to figure out what the noise was. It only took a second for the sound of retching and gasping to register. Worried about whoever was in the bathroom, Leo wrenched the door open and bounded in. 

Mikey was kneeling on the ground in front of the toilet, alternating between throwing up and gasping for air. Immediately, Leo realized that his baby brother was having another anaphylactic attack. 

“DON!!!” His panicked shout rang through the house, rousing Don and Raph from where they were making out in the living room. Both sprinted upstairs to where their normally-calm leader was frantically trying to keep Mikey breathing. Without even pausing, Don picked up the smallest turtle and ran down the hall toward his room. 

Once there, he carefully placed Mikey on the bed, where the gasping mutant was surrounded by Raph and Leo. Then Don opened a dresser drawer and pulled out another Epipen, quickly uncapping it and injecting it into Mikey’s thigh. 

All three of the older turtles waited impatiently for the drug to kick in and regulate Mikey’s breathing. However, this time it took longer. By the time it had kicked in, the blue-eyed turtle was blacking out from lack of oxygen. Briefly closing his eyes, Don tried to calm his racing heart. 

“Alright. It’s possible that Mikey inhaled some of his vomit, so we need to keep him well-hydrated and give him some antibiotics so he doesn’t develop an infection in his lungs. Raph, you can help me with that. Leo, do you mind cleaning up the bathroom?” Both brothers nodded and moved to their assigned tasks. 

“Don, we really gotta figure out what’s wrong with Mikey. These episodes are getting worse.” Don was so focused on the antibiotics in his drawer that he didn’t even acknowledge Raph. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo grimaced as he cleaned the bathroom. There was vomit everywhere. Eventually, however, he managed to get everything clean. The last thing he did was clean out the tub. That was the easiest of the jobs, since he could just turn on the shower and let everything wash down the drain. 

When he double-checked to make sure he’d gotten everything, Leo noticed their new bottle of body wash lying on the ground. As he picked it up, an idea began to grow in his mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph watched his little brother helplessly. Mikey had finally woken up, but he was feeling rather sick, so he was curled up in Raph’s lap resting. Donnie had given him an antibiotic that should prevent any infections in his lungs, and there was a large cup of water sitting on the bedside table. 

Leo rushed into the room and handed Don the bottle of soap he had picked up earlier. 

“Hey, what if Mikey’s allergic to this soap?” he demanded. Don looked intrigued. 

“It’s possible. What made you think of that?” 

“Well, I was thinking… every time recently that Mikey has had an attack, it’s been right after he took a shower.” Leo quickly explained. 

“You might be onto something!” Don looked excited. “We’ll test it!” 

Mikey snuggled closer to Raph, who tightened his hold. 

“I hope that’s it,” the younger turtle muttered. “I’m tired of being sick.” Raph nodded sympathetically and rubbed Mikey’s carapace. 

“I hope so too, baby bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on DeviantArt as Ams18


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings

The first day after the attack, Mikey was still pretty shaky on his feet. Leo watched him stumble around, silently worrying. Finally, the leader went to Don for answers.

“Well, this was by far the worst episode he’s had so far,” Don explained. “His oxygen was cut off longer, his heart started to have some problems, and on top of that his lungs are fighting off infection. It may take a few days for him to fully regain his strength.” 

Satisfied by this explanation, Leo went about his business of making sure Mikey didn’t overexert himself. Obviously, this was met with resistance from the youngest Hamato, since he wanted nothing more than to forget the episode had happened. However, the leader was absolutely determined that Mikey was going to take it easy. 

In order to do so, he engaged Raph’s help. The two scrounged around the farmhouse until they found an ancient set of cards, then set up a game of poker at the kitchen table. Their next job was to get Don and Mikey interested. 

Mikey was immediately hooked, wanting to do something to take everyone’s attention of off him. Don, however, was a bit more hesitant. At least until Raph mentioned the stakes. 

“So instead of playing for money, we’ll play for favors. Like, if I win the round, I can pick something that one of you has to do.” A slow smile began to grown on Don’s face. 

“In other words, a mixture of poker and dares?” Raph nodded, smirking. 

“Shell, yes I’m in!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The competition in the room was getting steeper as the dares made got more and more crazy. So far, Raph had to eat a can of spinach and Don had to paint his fingernails with some really old polish they had found, just to name a couple. 

With a triumphant cry, Mikey won the round. 

“Yes! Ha! Totally beat you!” he crowed. Raph rolled his eyes. 

“Just getcha dare over wit’, knucklehead.” 

“I want you to French me.” Mikey’s answer was prompt and sure. Raph’s eyes widened. That was not what he had expected. 

“Right now?” he demanded. 

“Uh, yes. Right now would be good.” Mikey’s reply was almost lost in the laughter from Leo and Don. 

“In front of them?” the hothead demanded, gesturing wildly to his older two siblings. 

“Yes, Raph, in front of them,” Mikey retorted, using the tone you would use to explain something to a five-year-old. Muttering under his breath, Raph leaned over to Mikey and pressed a kiss to his lips. When the youngest turtle’s mouth willingly opened, Raph ran his tongue inside, searching the cavity. Then he brought a hand up to clasp behind Mikey’s head, holding him close. 

After a few moments had ticked by, Raph finally broke off the kiss, smiling at the needy look on Mikey’s face. A strangled noise from Leo caught his attention and he turned to look at his other brothers. Don was flushed and glass-eyed, while Leo looked to be having trouble breathing. 

“Wow…” Leo had to clear his throat before continuing, “You two look really hot.” Mikey blushed and giggled, not knowing what to do with the unexpected comment. 

“Okay, my turn to win a hand!” Don declared, quickly reshuffling the cards. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the brainy turtle had won. 

“Alright. I want Mikey to blow me.” 

Three mouths dropped open at that declaration. Never had the brothers done anything sexual in front of each other. Sure, they all had sex with each other, but it was always just two of them, and behind closed doors. 

Mikey got up and moved around the table, kneeling in front of Don, who had pushed his chair out. Looking at the genius rather shyly, he reached forward and trailed his hand down Don’s centerline. Shivering with delight at both the look and the touch, Don began to lightly churr. 

Hot breath touched his lower plastron as Mikey leaned forward and blew on his slit. This was followed by the smaller turtle’s tongue probing at the widening slit. It didn’t take much teasing for Don to drop down, and Mikey immediately took his cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, the young turtle raised his tongue to graze it along Don’s length. 

The orange-masked ninja watched his brother’s face for signs of pleasure so that he knew what felt good. When he flicked his tongue across the tip of Don’s dick, the genius’ eyes rolled back as he let out a loud churr. So Mikey continued to do that, alternating it with deep-throating his brother. With this treatment, it didn’t take long for Don to come, pouring his essence down Mikey’s throat. 

With a final slurp, Mikey pulled off his brother and stood up. Leaning in, he planted a sloppy kiss on Don’s mouth, then walked back to his chair. 

“Who’s turn to deal?” he asked. Leo and Raph exchanged looks. 

“There’s no way I’m goin’ back ta playin’ poker after that,” Raph growled. 

“I think,” Leo husked, “That we should all get together. Because I just got some really good ideas while watching Mikey work Don over.” 

“Then maybe we should take it to a bedroom,” Don chuckled. Without a word, the other three turtles were out of their seats and dashing up the stairs. The genius allowed himself a triumphant smile as he followed his brothers. This had been his plan since he first heard Raph explain the game. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The turtles ended up in Leo’s room, since he was in the master bedroom with the king-sized bed. They had barely made it in before Leo grabbed Don and guided him towards the bed. 

“Your turn to blow,” he whispered, causing Don to pant in excitement. 

“How’re we doin’ this, Fearless?” Raph demanded as he reached down and groped Mikey’s butt. The younger turtle jumped a bit, caught off guard by the action. 

“Don is going to blow Mikey,” Leo answered. “And I’m going to screw Don.” Raph nodded, liking the sound of it so far. 

“And I get to screw Mikey, yeah?” he asked. Leo nodded. 

“Yes. You get to screw Mikey.” 

It didn’t take long for them to position themselves. Then Don started the party by carefully releasing Mikey’s cock from its prison. As soon as he took the flesh into his mouth, Leo pushed a lubed finger into Don’s entrance. Raph did the same to Mikey. After a few minutes of preparing and stretching their mates, Raph and Leo shared a smile. In synchronization, they slid into the bottoming turtles’ asses. 

Don churred, and the vibrations from that made Mikey gasp. The flexible sea-green turtle wrapped his arms backwards around Raph’s neck, trying to pull him closer. The hothead began to thrust, timing it to be in sync with Don’s movement. Leo quickly joined in, easily catching the rhythm. 

As leaf-green fingers grasped olive hips tighter, Leo sought to find Don’s prostrate. It only took two thrusts before he accomplished his goal, as was evidenced by Don’s loud moan of appreciation. Looking at Raph, the leader smirked, daring the hothead to try to find Mikey’s spot faster. Meeting the challenging glance, Raph thrust in once, hitting Mikey’s prostrate dead on. In order to keep him from gloating, Leo leaned forward and pushed a hard kiss on his lips. Soon, the two were in a full make-out session as they thrust harder and faster into their mates. 

When Don started to tense up, Leo knew the moment was coming to an end. In order to finish out well, the katana-wielder concentrated even more on pounding into Don’s sweet spot. It only took a few more thrusts for the genius to come, his churr vibrating on Mikey’s cock. This set off a chain reaction of Mikey coming and clenching around Raph, who came at the same time as Leo whose cock was being massaged by Don’s ass. 

The four quickly disentangled themselves, dropping to the bed to enjoy the afterglow. Mikey grinned, kissing Raph enthusiastically. 

“Why haven’t we ever done this before?” he demanded. “It. Was. Awesome!” The other three just laughed, too tired to answer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four days later, Don asked Leo if they could talk. A bit concerned with the serious look on the genius’ face, Leo agreed immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“About Mikey,” Don started. 

“Is he okay? Did he have another attack?” Leo interrupted, his worry getting the better of him. 

“Shut up and let me talk,” Don told him. “If he had another attack, would I be as calm as I am right now?” Looking sheepish, Leo motioned for Don to continue. 

“Anyway, Mikey HASN’T had an attack for five days now. So it’s a good chance that the soap is what he’s allergic to. However, we have thought that before, so I’d like to make sure. In order to do that, we need to get back to the lair. I want to run some tests, and I don’t have the equipment with me.” Leo didn’t have to think long before replying. 

“That’s fine. We’ve been out here for nearly two weeks, so it’s time to head home anyways. Especially since we now know it’s not something specific to the sewers that Mikey reacts to.” 

“Great! Can we plan on leaving tomorrow?” Don asked. The leader nodded, and went to tell his other two brothers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a busy day of packing and cleaning, followed by a long ride in the battleshell, the turtles were finally home. The first thing Don did was corner Mikey to take some blood samples so he could run tests. Leo called April and Casey to let them know that they were back, as well as update them on Mikey’s condition. For obvious reasons, he left all references to sex out of it. Raph headed straight to the dojo to dust off his punching bag, while Mikey plonked himself in front of the TV to play his video games. 

After Leo was done with the phone call, he surveyed the lair. Life was starting to get back to normal, and the ninja leader was glad. He was ready to put this situation behind them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took a few hours for Don to run the tests he needed. Right before dinner time, he called his brothers into the lab to hear the results. 

“Well,” he began, looking rather serious, “the results weren’t exactly what I was hoping for.” Mikey’s face fell, and the other two started to fidget. 

“You weren’t allergic to the soap, Mikey, I’m sorry.” The smallest turtle tried to be brave. 

“It’s okay. I guess we’ll just keep trying,” he smiled. But a quiver of his bottom lip betrayed how he was really feeling. 

“However, I didn’t say I didn’t know what you were allergic to,” Don stated triumphantly, not wanting to prolong his brothers’ agony. Three surprised faces looked at him, wanting answers. 

“You’re not allergic to the soap. It’s actually the scent that they used in the soap that your body reacts to!” After his declaration, silence filled the lab for a moment as the news sank in. 

“You mean…” Mikey’s voice trailed off, and Raph had to finish his thought. 

“We know what he’s allergic to? So now we can just avoid that and get on wit’ our lives?” Beaming, Don nodded. A high-pitched shriek ripped out of Mikey as the good new finally settled in. He threw himself at Don, smothering his face in kisses. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” he babbled, while Leo and Raph smiled at the scene. When Leo felt that the genius had been thanked thoroughly enough by their baby brother, he spoke up. 

“I think we should celebrate. Mikey, what do you want for dinner?” 

“Ice cream!!” Mikey’s response was instant, and got a laugh out of all of his brothers. “And then for dessert I want a big turtle pile again.” 

“I think we can manage that,” Leo grinned. “I’m just glad you’re gonna be okay, little bro.” Mikey collapsed against the leader, tightly hugging him. 

“I am too,” he whispered before stretching up to kiss Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on DeviantArt as Ams18

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on DeviantArt under the username Ams18


End file.
